1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image formation systems and in particular to an image formation system including a controller for enhancing operation of an image formation device.
2. Prior Art
Recently, image formation devices have been designed to serve as both copiers and as printers. This development has eliminated the need for separate copiers and printers that are often found in the same work area. Users can connect their desktop equipment (e.g. personal computers) to the image formation device for printing jobs. To further enhance the system, the image formation device may be connected to a local area network (LAN). While these systems are well suited for their intended purposes, it is recognized in the art that improvements are needed in order to enhance operation of the image formation system. improvements are needed in order to enhance operation of the image formation system.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for controlling an image formation device. The image formation system includes an image formation device and a controller associated with the image formation device. The image formation device can be operated in either a copier mode or a printer mode. In printer mode, the controller receives print jobs and forwards the print jobs to the image formation device. The controller converts the print jobs to pixel data and stores the pixel data in memory to buffer the print jobs. The controller also interprets print commands and controls functions performed by the image formation device.